Minecraft The 13th
by ScarredWarrior15
Summary: This is a minecraft/Warrior cats Parody of Friday the 13th! Rated T. Will Rate it M if people find it necessisary. Anyways! Enjoy! Root for your favorite characters.. Because only one or two will make it out alive. *Evil laugh* Vote for me to make SlenderCraft! (Minecraft slenderman!) Anyways enjoy! Will make sequel if i get enough nice reviews and votes. Give it a try! Please?
1. Chapter 1- Kidnapped!

Minecraft The 13Th- Minecraft VS Bloxen Craftees

Summary- It's the 13Th all of Minecraft have been kidnapped and forced to participate in a game of survival. Will they survive Bloxen Craftees? The real question is.. Who will die? (Parody of Friday The 13th)

Series these characters are from.

Warriors and Minecraft.

Genre- Warriors,Minecraft,Friday The 13th.

Characters- Steve,Delta,Zelta,Firestar,Sandstorm,Bedrock87,Whi tetail,Leapardstar,Brambleclaw,Tigerstar,Scoruge,

Flamepelt,Purdy,Smudge,Princess,Sol.

Killers- Jason Pawhees, Bloxen Craftees, Killer Crafter (enemy group number 2), The Deathly Crafters (Enemy group number 1)

Listen I am going to do POV'S only this chapter so you know what happens to the characters.

Characters I will POV.

Steve,Firestar.

What happens to Steve happens to the other Minecraft players.

What happens to Firestar is the same with the other cats.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1- Forced To Enter.

Steves POV.

It was a dark and stormy night and I was still awake down in the mine.

"Just one more block of coal." I say with relief.

I turn when I hear a rustling noise and I see a figure in the dark.

"Who's there?" I call.

A split secound after that the figure leaps foward and shoves me to the ground.

"Let me go!" I say.

The figure just grabs my throat choking me.

I try to reach for my diamond sword but the figure takes out a knife and continues to choke me.

Eventuly my vision goes blurry and I black out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Firestar's POV.

"Sandstorm?" I meow stretching.

"Yes Firestar?" I hear her voice say.

"Im going hunting can you watch the clan while im gone?" I ask.

"Yes Firestar." She says.

"Thanks." I say padding out of camp and through the gorse tunnel.

"Aah. Such a nice day to go hunting!" I meow happily as I see a mouse.

"Heh. Doesn't even sense me coming." I mew going into a hunting crouch and just as im about to spring I feel a weight launch onto my back shoving me down.

"What the-" I meow in surprise trying to throw my attacker off me.

"Your coming with me!" The voice says.

"Who are you?!" I meow in anger scratching the attackers muzzle.

"I am from the dark forest and your coming with me to play a game!" The attacker hisses in my ear scratching my muzzle.

"GET OFF ME!" I howl shoving my attacker off me.

"Your going to REGRET threatening my clan!" I hiss and go for the killing bite.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Another voice hisses launching onto me making me crippling me and I black out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason Pawhee's POV

"Have you captured the contestents?" I ask.

"Yes we have sir. They put up a fight but our forces made it through. We have part of Thunderclan participating and we have most of the Minecraft players in." My henchman says.

"Good. Start the games and tell them that if they don't play the games then we will brutally kill all there family slowly in front of them." I hiss.

"R- right away sir!" My henchman says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
Things will get better and more freaky when I get to chapter 2!  
Anyways I will not be Doing Jason Pawhees POV throughout the series I might do a sequel after I finish this I don't know but listen. Jason Pawhees and Bloxen Craftees work together they are the main bad guys. There are the two bad groups.

So 4 strong forces and yes.

Jason And Bloxen will kill most characters. Only two will make it out.

Root for your fav characters!

Post who you hope doesnt die!

ScarredWarrior15 out!

;D


	2. Chapter 2- Survival Begins

Minecraft The 13th.

Come one come all!  
Welcome to Minecraft The 13th! A parody of Friday the 13th with Minecraft and Warrior characters!  
Enjoy!

Chapter 2.

P.S I forgot to mention that I can update once a week are maybe twice are three times a week. If you get lucky that is.

Anywayyss. Enjoy!

Chapter 2- The Begining of Survival.

Two POVS AND THATS IT FOR EACH CHAPTER MIGHT STOP DOING POVS ON CHAPTER 3!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve's POV.

I wake up to a cold white room surronded by some familier faces and unfamilier faces.

I look around and see all my friends from Minecraft and a couple cats who introduce themselves to be Firestar,Sandstorm,Brambleclaw,Whitetail,Leapardst ar,Tigerstar,Scoruge,Sol and Flamepelt.

"Attention players!" A voice says through a speaker on the wall.

"You will be released into a area with Jason Pawhees and Bloxen Craftees." The voice continues.

Firestar,Sandstorm,Brambleclaw,Whitetail and Leapardstar exchange terrified glances and Tigerstar starts weeping.

"Uhh. Tigerstar dude... Stop crying. Where is the big fuzzy warrior I used to know?" Firestar says.

"Your right! I am being out of character and completely stupid! I am not fuzzy! And you hate me I tried to kill Bluestar and you." Tigerstar says launching himself onto Firestar.

"STOP FIGHTING ARE YOU WILL DIE RIGHT NOW!" The voice demands which gets Tigerstar off Firestar.

"Now. Let the Survival Games BEGIN!" The voice says and with that a large door opens and everybody runs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve's POV

As I run a man with a machete comes into view.

"Oh shit." I say as the man runs at me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I scream as I run.

Tripping over a twig.

"Oh god!" I yell as Bloxen Craftees towers over me and cuts his machete into my skull.

My world goes black and blood gushes out of my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Firestar's POV.

"Run Run Run!" I franticly howl to Sandstorm as I see Jason Pawhees tower over Flamepelt and cut him into pieces.

"I know!" Sandstorm mewls as she runs.

"Hey I think I see a nest.." I mumble as a mansion comes into view.

"We should hide there." Sandstorm says worriedly as she sees that Whitetail is dead.

"Oh no..." Sandstorm murmers as she runs to the building with me and enters the building.

"Seems that Brambleclaw was killed here." We say sadly.

"Thunderclan will never be the same if we lose so many warriors." She says.

"I know honey. I know." I say soothingly.

We turn as we hear the door open and a cat rush in panting.

"Leapardstar?" We say.

"Yeah... And Tigerstar to." Leapardstar says when Tigerstar enters glaring at me.

"Well if we want to survive we might as well become a team." I say.

"I know Kittypet." Tigerstar says grimly.

"Look. Scoruge and Sol are dead." Tigerstar continues.

"So that leaves Me,You,Sandstorm,Leapardstar,Zelta,Delta and Bedrock87." Tigerstar says.

"7 Cats and Twolegs left already?" We murmer.

"Yes." Tigerstar says.

"Right. We probaly should barricade the doors." I say.

"Sandstorm?" I ask to get no answer.

"Sandstorm?" I repeat turning around to see Jason Pawhees towering over her stabbing her in the chest repeatedly.

"NOO! SANDSTORM!" I howl launching myself at Jason Pawhees.

"DIE YOU PIECE OF FOX DUNG!" I howl scratching my claws over his muzzle.

"Hrrghhh." Jason Pawhees hisses cutting me with his knife.

"DIE!" I say going for the killing bite while he stratchs my belly with his backclaws.

"YOUR GOING TO REGRET KILLING HER!" I howl and with that I bite the attackers neck causing blood to flow out of the wound and Jason Pawhees eyes to roll back in his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

People left- Bedrock87,Delta,Zelta,Firestar,Tigerstar,Leapardst ar.


	3. Chapter 3- Winning And Surviving

Minecraft The 13Th Chapter 3

Previously on Minecraft The 13Th.

"YOUR GOING TO REGRET KILLING HER!" I howl and with that I bite the attackers neck causing blood to flow out of the wound and Jason Pawhees eyes to roll back in his head.

Characters Left- Tigerstar,Leapardstar,Bedrock87,Delta,Zelta and Firestar.

Enjoy this chapter! Accepting good Characters/Bad Characters. (Can be your own Warrior Cat/Minecraft player!) (Will add them in sequel! Minecraft Friday The 14Th.) (Or Roblox Friday The 13Th!) Anyways enjoy this chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bedrock's POV

"Guys." I say looking around the room.

"Yeah?" Delta asks.

"We need to get a move on so Bloxen Craftees doesn't get us." I say.

"Bah! Who gives a shit?" Delta says.

"Whoever wants to live." I mutter grimly.

"I want to live!" Delta and Zelta yell.

"Then get a move on!" I say heading for the door.

"Wait." Zelta says.

"What is it?" I ask annoyed.

"Your death." Zelta says and laughs evily making me spin around.

"Z- Zelta?" I stammer seeing him pull a arrow out of his quiver and arm his bow with it.

"Look beside me. On the floor." Zelta says.

"Oh god no..." I murmer looking where Zelta said to see Delta's dead body on the floor in a puddle of blood, A knife in his cheast.

"Traitor!" I yell running for Zelta only to get a arrow in my arm making me fall.

(Do not read if you cant handle slight rape)

"Now im going to rape you... and THEN I will kill you." Zelta says evily as he flips me over and caresses my dick making it erect.

"Your going to BEG me to kill you when IM through with you." Zelta laughs evily pulling my pants down and caressing the bump in my underwear.

"GET OFF ME!" I yell ripping the arrow out of my arm.

"Your going to regret that!" Zelta says taking a knife out and holding me down.

"Lets see where should I start?" Zelta questions then looks at my dick.

"Oh no." I say.

"OH YES!" He says pulling my underwear revealing my dick which he then rubs making it erect again.

"Time to feel the pain." Zelta says holding my dick up revealing my balls which he then slits with his knife.

"AAAAAAAGH!" I scream punching Zelta in the face.

"Thats it!" Zelta says shoving the knife into my head making my world go black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Firestar's POV (Its ok you can read now)

"Whoa dude you really beat the shit out of that guy." Leapardstar says amazed.

"He killed Sandstorm." I cry.

"HE KILLED SANDSTORM!" I howl in grief.

"Dude... Quiet.." Tigerstar sooths.

"T- Tigerstar? Don't you ha- hate me?" I cry.

"Yes I do kittypet." Tigerstar says.

"Why are you helping me then?" I manage through tears.

"Because we need a fit warrior if we are going to survive this." Tigerstar says grimly.

"O- Ok.." I meow.

"G- Guys?" Leapardstar says her voice full of concern.

"What is it Leapardstar?" I ask getting to my paws.

"D- Do you fe- feel li- like w- were be- being wa- watched?" She stammers.  
"Now that you mention it..." Tigerstar says turning around.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Leapardstar screams making us all turn around to where she was only to see that she isn't there.

"GUYS! HE- HE- HELLP!" Leapardstar's frantic yowl cries.

"She must have been dragged outside by Jason Pawhees! He must have been resurrected!" I howl dashing outside to see no Leapardstar.

"GUYS! H-" Leapardstar's meow rings again only to be cut off.. But by what?

"Oh no.." We say walking towards where her meow was cut off only to find a grisly sight.

"Holy shit!" Tigerstar says looking at Leapardstar's dead body which is laying in a puddle of blood her head laying beside her.

"Looks like Jason Pawhees learned how to use a chainsaw." Tigerstar comments.

"Or A Lightsaber." I meow in terror.

"Lets go back." Tigerstar suggests.

I don't argue just follow Tigerstar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelta's POV

Im sick of this shit.

Time for me to die.

"HEY JASON!" I scream.

"RRGHHH" A voice says. Eventully a figure comes into view holding a chainsaw and I just sit there intil he walks up to me and cuts my head off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Firestar's POV

"Tigerstar so many people are dead.." I meow.

"I know." Tigerstar says.

"Hey are we the only ones left?" I ask.

"Yeah.." Tigerstar says.

"Does that mean.." I start.

"WE GET TO KILL EACHOTHER!" Tigerstar says in exictment throwing himself onto me crippling me.

"Not so fast Tigerstar!" I manage throwing him off me so that he hits a tree.

"Hrrgh! Take this kittypet!" Tigerstar yowls slicing his razor sharp claws down my flank causing blood to drop on the ground.

Tigerstar aims for my throat and slices barely missing, I roll under his legs and dodge the attack and leap onto his back, causing him to stumble and I dig my claws into his sides causing him to yowl in pain.

"GET OFF OF ME KITTYPET!" Tigerstar bellows but I don't get off, I rip my claws out of his flank and I dig them into his throat causing him to fall over.

"Now your dead." I say going for the killing bite, Once I reach his neck I bite it causing his neck to flow blood and his eyes to go white.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason's POV

"Who is the winner?" I ask my assistent, Bloxen Craftees.

"Firestar of Thunderclan." My assistent afforms me.

"Very well. Send him back to Thunderclan." I order.

"As you wish Sir." My assistent says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Firestar's POV

A beam of light appears around me and in a matter of secounds im back at Thunderclan in my nest.

"It was all a dream?" I meow, streching my legs.

"Firestar?" A familer voice meows.

"Sandstorm?" I meow with happiness rushing out to meet my mate.

"Sandstorm!" I say.

"Hey Firestar." Sandstorm says.

"So.. Wanna go hunting?" I invite her.

"Of course! Besides, The clan could use some fresh kill!" Sandstorm says.

The end.

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
